All iis faiir iin lovve and wwar
by KnightWatcher90
Summary: This is after sburb/grub. Well they're ALL human now, some have split ways with everyone, but they all mostly stay connect through Facebook or Pesterchum. All except Eridan, who seldom writes letters or even calls anyone, losing almost all the people he could consider his friends. Also, everyone remember the entire game. It haunts them dear (Full description inside!)
1. Introductions!

_Hey guys! Guess who is… kind of back. And a bit better. Heh. I know I'm not the best writer but for my friends' RP I was in she said I write beautiful. Except the fact that I was using my OC, Opal. Easier to relate too since we're both girls I guess. School. Fuck that place. I mean really. People, tests, and classes. Oh yeah! Guess who has two thumbs and might be bipolar!? Me! I feel bad for the people who have to deal with me. Ch. Well enough on little old me; let's talk about the story._

* * *

___Disclaimer: I do not own any of this character, nor am I attempting to make money off of this. © to Andrew Hussie, the creator of Homestuck and it's characters._

_I've typed this up on my phone, sending it to my email every so often. I haven't had anyone read over it so I would like to know if there are any errors I can fix. Also thank you for reading, please no flaming, and leaving a review would be nice since it inspires me, but you don't have to. Happy reading ^u^ _

_I also don't believe I have any warnings for the Intro. Just be aware that one of the characters are in the hospital at the beginning of Chapter one. I hope no one get offended or anything _

_Background: This is after sburb/grub. I've tweaked the ages a bit. Well they're ALL human now, some have split ways with everyone, but they all mostly stay connect through Facebook or Pesterchum. (So this is like an AU.) All except Eridan, who seldom writes letters or even calls anyone, losing almost all the people he could consider his friends._  
_Also, everyone remember the entire game. It haunts them dearly, even all the killings. But everyone's now alive, as they are at the beginning of their gradual meetings in Homestuck. _

_Feferi: 19_  
_Eridan: 21_  
_Gamzee: 25_  
_Equius: 23_  
_Vriska: 24_  
_Terezi: 23_  
_Kanaya: 27_  
_Nepeta: 18_  
_Sollux: 20_  
_Karkat: 19_  
_Tavros: 18_  
_Aradia: 19_

* * *

_Yeah, just a wee bit. I don't really see the real humans or Alpha trolls appearing in this so their ages don't really matter. I might add in their ages if I see the need to. I also didn't see them all being the same age. I'll also add a small job description._

_Feferi: She decided to work part-time at an aquarium. She still loves fish and swimming. Her favorite aquatic animal would probably have to be the dolphin._

_Eridan: Military. Why? Well with everyone having red human blood now, he felt like a dick so he enlisted and went to war. He still keeps in contact with some people though._

_Gamzee: Gamzee's a bartender. Mostly because it comes with benefits. He often works as a little side acts too, playing the guitar._

_Equius: He spends his time either at the gym or... Working on a farm. How he loves milk, he can get free milk now, and it keeps him in shape. He also continues his studies of mechanics, working on cars as a pass time._

_Vriska: LA gambler. That is all._

_Terezi: She works for the school she goes to, teaching kids to read braille. She's also looking forward to starting law school._

_Kanaya: She's a fashion designer and a hair dresser._

_Nepeta: Working part-time at an animal shelter._

_Karkat: He's just a normal-ish teen working at McDonald's_

_Sollux: Hacking/YouTuber. He loves gaming, even gets paid for it now._

_Tavros: He's an online player, doesn't have much of a career ATM_

_Aradia: She's a little different. She doesn't really work. Part times here and there, spending most of her time at school or with Sollux._

_Sollux and Eridan are going to be the main focus of this story, and it is also in Eridan's point of view. I tried to match their personalities and such, this was just an idea from some RPs I sometimes conducted. If you ever find a Military/Human!Eridan on MSPARP that would be me! As well as this being in Italics, anything before or after the chapter written this way will be Author's notes and whatnot._

_The couple in the beginning is AraSol. This is really going to change, but I don't wanna spoil the story!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Here is chapter one! Please tell me if you can't read Sollux's lisp and I can change it to the 2's. ^u^ Enjoy read and please inform me of any errors! _

* * *

_Beep... Beep... Beep_  
"I don't w-wanna go to school yet, mom."  
_Beep... Beep... Beep._  
I hear a snicker beside me and slowly open my eyes. ._Where_ am I? The room's white. Too white. I suddenly remember where I am. The hospital. Or medical building. Who was beside me?  
"Morning ED..." oh crap. I blink some more, turning my head slightly to see my hand being held by none other than Sollux Captor.  
"Ugh... Sol?" I question and get a wide, crooked grin. "W-what are you doin' here?" I can't help but ask, quickly pulling my arm to my side. With that I give a yelp.  
"It'th been about four monthth thince I've theen thothe purple eyeth. Well about a year for uth two, but you get it," He... explains? It was hard to tell, considering he was babbling with that stupid lisp. "Don't you remember the bullet?" He questions, reaching for my hand again. I sigh and nod, quickly moving my hand to under my head. "Everyone'th been worried thick about you, you know. GZ, KK, FF, AA, TZ... I mean theriously everyone." He continues, and I kind of feel like covering my ears. He must see this because he shuts up, looking at his lap. I look at him apologetically for a second before a nurse appears in the room, her eyes going wide.

"Mister Ampora... Glad to see you finally awake." She smiles, waving another nurse in with a big tray of food."You must be starving!" She exclaims, setting up the bed table, setting a _crap_ ton of food down.

"Thank you ma'am, but I doubt I'll be able to finish ev-ven half of this." I mind my manners, not forgetting my training. "So combat for...?"

"Thix monthth."

"Hospital for...?

"About four, tomorrowth the anniverthary."

"About ten months since anyone's seen me awake, huh?" I question, knowing it was true. "Hmm. I wonder when they'll let me out..." I mumble to myself, letting out a soft sigh.

"Well we've been waiting for you to wake. I vithited you every day I could. Even miththed thchool for you." He smirks, reaching down and grabbing his bookbag. "KK'th a loyal friend thought." He smiles a bit more. "And I don't think I can count the timeth that I fell athleep in thith chair, holding you-" he stops short and I frown. "Anywayth, you thure have been miththing out on thchool. You would even think of how'th dating and all the crazy partieth." He smirks again and grabs something from his bag. His laptop. He opens it up and types a few thing, then turn the device toward me. The light's almost blinding.

"V-Vris and Tav-v...?" I let out a laugh. They were married on facebook.

"Oh and me and AA got back together." He coos, showing me a 'cute' couple picture. I give a... disappointed sigh. I don't know why, I shouldn't care who he dates... He could date Equius for all I care. With another pathetic sigh and start picking at the huge platter of food before me.

"I don't know-w if I'v-ve ev-ver told you...I'm sorry about the eyes... an' all the shit that happened to you because of me." I apologize quickly, trying to stuff food into my mouth so I didn't have to answer any question he asked about it.

"Yeah, it'th fine now... It wath partly my fault ath well. Oh and..." he stands up, walking over to a closest and grabbing a few things. He walks back, putting them beside the bed. "Get well prethentth." He mumbles, sitting down and pulling out his cell phone. He was texting someone, probably Aradia judging by the smirk on his face. I ignore him and continue eating when I get a sudden pain, placing my fork down suddenly enough to make Sollux jump. I sigh and end up in a fetal pose. I can sense his eyes looking me over and let out a soft growl, biting my lip in pain as it shakes through my body. He must have pressed the nurse button because the next thing I know there are at least three women around me.

"Mister Ampora, you aren't healthy enough to be moving." One informs me, hooking up an IV, sticking it in my arm. I give a fairly loud yelp, looking over to Sollux for any help. He only grabs my hand and I squeeze it hard. He winces but doesn't let go. What seems like forever when the room is cleared. Sol and I are still holding hands. I swear my face turns a maroon when I yank my hand away.

"You alright?" He asks, fiddling with his phone to look busy.

"'M fine." I answer quickly, starting to eat again, carefully. He frowns as I do, but I don't say anything else.

Once most of the food was gabbled up, he hands me the first medium sized box. I shake it some before hurriedly ripping the top off, taking out the prize. It kind of felt like Christmas. In my hands was a nice sized purple seahorse plushy.

"KN made it for you." He explains and I smile. She's always been so good at sewing. The next one is rather small in comparison. I open it just as eagerly, my eyes widen in shock

"Thith one ith from me..." he sighs as I pull out a brand new cell phone. "I want you to thtay in contact with m- uth when you leave, unlike latht time... We need to know if you're alive, you know. We worry." He lets out another sigh, happier as he sees me still staring at it.

"Sol really...? W-What if it breaks? How-w much did it ev-ven cost?"

"ED don't athk quethtionth. I got it for you for a reathon." He insists, putting the next gift on my lap. "Thith one'th from TZ tho careful." He warns as he open it up. I grin as I take out a drawing of Terezi and I, a card under it reading; 1 KNOW YOU DON'T F33L R34L W3LL BUT 1 HOP3 TH1S SC4L3M4T3 M4K3S 1T 4 B1T B3TT3R. 1 ST1TCH3D 1T MYS3LF.

I can't help but laugh, pulling out a purple pushie with button eyes and the letter ERI sewn into it. God I never even thought my friends would be this amazing.

"Could w-we w-wait until later to open the rest?" I ask, setting the stuff down on the side table. He nods and gives a soft sigh.

"Whatever you want ED. I thould leave anywayth, let you get thleep." He explains, standing up and stuffing his hands awkwardly in his pockets. "Thee you later but firtht..." he grabs my phone and taps away at it, probably programming his number on speed dial. "Call if you need /i anything i/ he demands, and I nods.

"See you later Sol." I breathe, yawning as he turns and walks out the door. He was probably going to get Aradia, take her on the nice date she deserved. He'd been spending all his free time on me, which was understandable, I suppose. I mean he really seemed like he didn't want me to die.

* * *

_So there it was. Again please either private message me or use a review to tell me any errors. Also the reviews would encourage me to continue, so review for me to continue as well. I need some more ideas for gifts too. Maybe eight more... Give me your thoughts if you want to. _

_A special thanks to my friend Rebecca for the title. My moirail. And to a skype friend named Kaci. She was a Karkat for one roleplay. Thank you for reading!_

_PS: I don't know how the updates are going to be, but I'll try to make them as frequent as possible. _


	3. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys. So finally, an update. Sorry for the wait! I've have been so busy, school test, puppies, heatwave. A lot of crap as happened. I'm about sick of two of my 'friends' who are both God worshipers and homophobic. Love is love, no matter what form. Here's chapter two, I hope you enjoy it and leave a review so I know how you feel about it! ^u^ Please inform me about any mess ups, I'm not real great at revising. Thanks for reading! _**

* * *

Chapter 2

The phone beside me on the bed buzzed and I slowly reach out to it.

_New text from: Sollux Captor._

'are you awake?'

'yeah wwhy'

"How-w nice. He put in my quirk." I mumble to myself, sitting up some. It buzzes again

'can ii come 2ee you?'

'yeah sure i think its about dinner time'

I respond, hoping it was be sarcastic to him as it was to me. With a sigh I set the phone back on the bed and sit up more, waiting. As I do so I mess around with my gown, pulling the string in the back and let it fall forward. The curtain was pulled around myself so whoever was in there with me couldn't see me. Once the fabric was out of the way, I splay my hands all over my slightly muscular chest, feeling the one... two... three good sized wounds. One on my stomach, the next by my right shoulder and the last on my right breast a little lower than my heart. I guess I was lucky it wasn't any higher. The next thing I know Sollux is in the room, staring wide eyed at me. I quickly fix my gown up and slyly slip back under the covers.

"Uh hey." He says with a wave. I wave back, coughing a bit.

"Fancy seein you here." I greet back with another wave, then a hoarse cough. He laughs some and takes a shy step forward. That's when I notice the tear lines down his cheeks. "You alright?" I ask and motion for him to come sit beside me.

"It'th nothing..." he sighs, opting for the visitor's chair once more. This makes me sigh a bit as well.

"It's clearin somethin because you w-walked outta here laughin an now-w you hav-ve tear stained cheeks." I argue, shifting toward the edge of my bed. "Come on. Let's take a w-walk before I forget how-w." I mumbles, pressing the nurse button. This time one girl pops in and asks me what's wrong. "My friend an I w-would like to take a w-walk." I announce and she shakes her head.

"No can do, I'm afraid, Mister... Ampora. You're on bed rest for about another week."

"Damn..." I mumble under my breath. "One more week as in 7 or 5 days?" I ask, hoping it was possible lesser.

"Seeing as today is Tuesday, 4 days." She reads from her clipboard papers. I can see Sollux looking over her shoulder in a cool way. Moments later there's another swarm of them and I'm being pricked and poked; once more holding the other boy's hand for dear life. This wasn't of my choosing. This was just stupid.

After a few more blood test the nurses file out and I'm left alone with Sollux once more. This kind of makes my heartbeat pick up because this time he doesn't drop my hand. I don't pull my hand away either, I just don't look at him. After a moment of this warm fingers around mine, he drops his hand.

"You alright?" He asks and as usual I nod.

"I'm fine, I promise." I give him a small smile before laying back down on the bed completely, turning on my side to watch him make his way to his chair. A whole week... that's a real long time. For someone with nothing to do, such as myself. And even that, I'll have to learn how to walk again. Staying off your feet for more than a week does that to you. "Could you please tell me w-why you w-were cryin?" I ask nicely, holding out a hand that he rejects. This makes me frown, but I look away so he can't see.

"Okay fine. It'th just that AA... I found her with Equ." He finally admits and I find myself gasping. "Walked in on them thucking face..."

"Oh god... w-wow-w that's rough... sorry about that, man." I mumble, watching as his tears start to swell up, but he manages to keep them back. "Ya know-w you can talk about it to me if you'd like." I attempt to comfort him but I can tell the walls in his mind are going back up. The ones Aradia actually managed to knock down. He was going to go back to that scrawny little teen shut inside himself. I don't know if I could let that happen though. He would be the troll I remember flipping me off all the time and cussing at me.

He pulls his bi-coloured glasses off to reveal his sparkly, red, puffy dichromatic red and blue eyes. The ones that sparked up with his psionics that long while ago. I feel myself frown as my own purple hued eyes look over the other boy. I may have had more muscle than him but... he had the brains. The brains and the loo- /Come on, Eridan pull yourself together... he just suffered a breakup./ I shout mentally at myself. I couldn't be attracted to him. Even if it was true. Thinking back now I would've changed so much of all that absolute /shit/ that happened because of me. Well at least we weren't doomed anymore. With a sigh I watch the door, waiting for the dinner to come rolling in, although I wasn't hungry.

About a hour after my food is served and some small talk passes between Sollux and myself he finally clears his throat and looks out on of the three tiny windows in this confined room. I follow his gaze and notice it was snowing. He had to drive home alone in that slushy mess. With a few words and a single nod he leaves me to be by myself. It was going to be difficult getting back to sleep...

* * *

I wake alone the next morning by a nurse barging in and she takes my heart beat and all that shit. The only day goes by without a word from Sollux, in person or phone. This actually disappoints me as I lay down to sleep once more. My blood was taken a few times and I received anti-depressant and pain killers.

The next week goes quickly, with a few texts from him. On the last day of the absolute bed rest, he stops by. He wasn't his normal self... Something was up. I don't bother asking about it though. Half the time he was silent as he sits in his chair, his hand covering his mouth.

"Hey ED...?" He finally asks after about ten minutes of silence.

"W-what is it?" He answer, propping myself up in bed.

"Am I your friend?" This questions shocks me, but I nod, turning toward him.

"A course, Sol... W-why do you ask?" I question, frowning slightly. He shrugs and leans back in the chair. "Hey guess w-what! Today w-we can go for a short w-walk." He remains emotionless at the announcement. Within the next few minutes I have a nurse in the room with a walker guider thing and a nurse quick on my tail. Sollux stays silent the whole time, walking slowly beside me.

I let a sigh as we take a small lap around the place, and reenter my room. What was I going to do. Go back to school, back to the army? I should be getting a check from my few years there.

"W-well it's gettin late. See you tomorrow-w?" I inquire, sitting on my bed. "Should be discharged in about another w-week. Hopefully.'' I shrugs, laying back slowly and rub my stomach. I notice his hand twitch a bit, he's nervous.

"Yeah. Hopefully... An-..." he begins, swaying a bit. "And if you need thomewhere to go... I currently have a thpare bed... my door'th alwayth open." He give me a quick, fake smile and turns, exiting the room.

"Alone... once more..." I sigh. I have a ton on my mind and sleep would really help me decide and really consider my options.

* * *

_**As said before, I would love a review and I thank Kool0Katt (Sorry if you didn't want me to share your user) who helped motivate me to continue with their review!**_


	4. Chapter 3

**_Yeah chapter three. I started this one before I posted chapter two so I can get you guys an update sooner. I know I'm terrible at this stuff, keeping a plot and updating. I really try though, despite the ADD and dyslexia. It's almost the end of school, yay... Well I hope you enjoy this chapter; characters belongs to Andrew Hussie, the plot is mine. Thanks for reading!_**

* * *

Chapter 3

I open my laptop up, Sol dropped it so I could maybe contact some people, check my bank account and maybe check out some houses. He told me his door is still open to me for whenever whether it be a day or a month. I made sure to tell him I wouldn't burden him for as much of a month but he just smiled slightly, turning to leave. It was a bit mysterious since, as far as I know, he doesn't have a girlfriend, or boyfriend. But that's his own life and I really shouldn't care.

I click into my bank account to see a check, from my time in the army, $9,172.84. A pretty nice amount, but not all of it. I actually end up feeling quite guilty, being a First Lieutenant, I end up getting a grand total of roughly $55,037 at the end of the year. I shut the device, sitting up. Four more damn days in this crammed room, hearing the coughing and hacking of the other person occupying the other half of the room. They didn't sound good, heart or throat wise, but I wasn't about to make friends with them. My friends were out there... in the real world and some one the battlefield. One guy... Strider... Strider. I saw him first handed get shot in the shoulder, shot gun. It wasn't pretty. And sometimes the two, the battlefield and the real world, can be terrible brothers. I swallow thickly, cussing silently. This time alone is the worst. I have time to think about all the terrible shit I've done. The thoughts dig at my brain and I let out somewhat of a roar, rubbing my eyes with my palms and stand up. It could actually make it three steps without shaking or hesitating.

I make my way to the chair near my bed and flip the tiny TV onto the news. The weather looked pretty shit, as it always does, a few wrecks here and there along the highways and the sports going well, not that I cared much for them. I'd rather have a book to read. Three knocks ring at the door and Sollux steps in. I wave to him with a smile. He'd start visiting more often, bring some kind of gift or food or something nice.

"Hey ED." he greets, handing me a skinny box. I look at it before shaking it. "Chocolateth." he informs me and I sigh.

"You shouldn't hav-ve." I say, putting a hand on my chest before opening the lid and take two out, popping one in my mouth, then make a come hither finger. He do so and I feed him the other. A light blush forms on his cheeks.

Over the past how many ever days in this god awful place, Sol and I have gotten rather close. Not in a lovey dovey way, but as friends. My insurance already paid off the fee of the hospital and then some.

"Tho..." he starts, wiping a bit of chocolate off his lips. "You decide if your going to move in with me or on your own. And trutht me, my houthe ith real quiet now."

I take the opportunity. "Oh I bet w-we could make it real loud." I joke, nudging him and winking with a snort. The blush deepens a bit before vanishing. We've been joking around with each other like this a lot, both of us single and all. I eat another one, humming with delight. "How-w much hav-ve you spent on me already? I'm goin' ta hav-ve ta repay you." I spell, looking him in the eyes. Or what I believe to be his eyes, since they were hidden under his thick red and blue glasses.

"I'm not athking for anything in return ED. You detherve thith thit. You were thot for godth thake!" he exclaims, running a hand through his hair. I just roll my eyes, shifting a bit. "Maybe I wanna..." he trails off, twiddling his thumbs. I quirk an eyebrow and lean forward a bit.

"Maybe w-what?" I question. He blushes and clears his throat.

"Maybe in four dayth we could... Maybe date?" he mumbles, looking down into his lap. I feel a dark blush spread like a wildfire over my cheeks and swallow thickly. With a soft chuckle, I nod.

"I think... I think I w-would like that." I answer, reaching out and grabbing his hand.

* * *

The next four days fly by, same old same old with Sollux, a visit and a gift each day. Mosting the gifts were like girl gifts, chocolate and roses. Finally, discharged, I follow Sollux to his car. A nice, bright, yellow Camaro. With a sigh, I hope in the passenger side and cracIk my neck. Once Sollux hops in, his hand somehow finds its way to my thigh, rubbing it softly. Soothingly. He smiles at me and I flicker a smile back, buckling up.

"Tho... Off to my houthe. Or would you like to go thee a movie or thomething?" I shrug, thinking it over.

"Let's go to your house. Maybe w-we could... get a little busy." I half heartedly joke. He blushes as well as I. I lean over and peck him on the cheek and he quickly catches my chin, pulling me in for another kiss. His kiss is fiercer, his sharp canine nips at my lip and I open my mouth a bit and he snakes his tongue into my mouth, unbuckling me and pulls me over the middle console into his lap. I blush deeply, shifting some and deepen the kiss. I hear a low rumble in his throat, a purr like moan. I pull away, looking around the lot when I feel him cup my butt cheeks and gives them both a little squeeze. I squeak and push away from him. "Not now-w Sol..." I crawl back over to my seat and buckle up again, seeing a healthy, bright red blush spout on his cheeks. With that he pulls out of the parking lot and begins to drive back to his house.

Once we get there, he takes me to the top floor of an apartment building. The room was at the end of the hall, and once he opens the door, my jaw drops. The windows, ceiling to floor in height and nice furniture. He takes my hand and smiles, leading me down a hall and into a master's bedroom, a slightly smaller one across the way. The kitchen was wonderful and had two baths, plus a laundry room. Sitting me down on the bed, he straddles my hips, leaning down and presses out lips together, pushing his way into my mouth. Sollux's taste is still new, making me want more. He tastes of honey and candy. My heart beat speeds up as he pushes me down, kissing my neck.

He continues to love me for the rest of the night, marks staining every place he could reach. Pure bliss races through my veins even after it was over, as we cuddle up in each others arms, his repeated question 'Are you okay?' and I always say yes. Because I was perfectly okay. I was more than okay. With a yawn and the moon about to set, I fall asleep in the other's arms, the events of the night playing over and over, a smile staying on my lips.

And that's when I knew I had completely fallen hard for this skinny, gaming, two loving freak named Sollux Captor. I knew I wanted to spend all the time I could with him. Although it did hit me that it was our first night together, I knew he loved me the same way the way the words would slip off his lips. I knew I _loved_ him.

* * *

**_Update! Had to keep it T rated, I might branch off a different fic in the M to describe this scene if anyone wants me to, and I hope I didn't end up taking it too far in the pre-lovemaking. If so, say so in a review so I can fix it. Thanks for reading! All review are motivational and help me continue this the best I can. Hope you enjoyed! I hope I didn't take it too fast either, but I probably did and I will try to make them take it slower in a later chapter!  
_**


End file.
